Existence
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: Une simple histoire sur Excella. L'italienne et son amour à sens unique envers Albert Wesker, comment la fière Gionne à perdu sa splendeur, comment est-elle devenue son objet. 1ère fic, soyez sympa  3 Spoil RE5 !


Résume : Une petite fic sur Excella Gionne sans prétention **(SPOIL RESIDENT EVIL 5 ! ) **

Rating : M

Couple : Albert Wesker x Excella Gionne

Genre : Romance (A sens unique xD)

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Capcom (parce que sinon, je me ferais bien coincer dans un coin par Wesker et…ahem, je m'éloigne là…)

Existence

-Jill ? Peut-être que je te le dirais, peut-être pas.

Il est derrière moi. Il descend les escaliers. Albert Wesker. Coucher avec n'a rien d'une idée monstrueuse, quelque chose d'horrible, bien au contraire. Parce que ce monstre, je l'aime. Mais toi Wesker, m'aimes-tu ? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne crois pas. Je n'y crois pas mais j'espère. « Tu auras besoin d'une associée n'es ce pas ? » Ces mots résonnent en moi. Ce moment est gravé dans ma chair. La façon dont il m'a attrapée par le cou, observée, considérée comme un objet. « Peut-être bien. » Sa réponse à fait écho dans mon cœur, Wesker, tu m'utilises je le sais, mais ce pourrait-il que tu tolères ma présence pour d'autres raisons ?

_Ce soir là, Excella s'est couchée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle glissait ses doigts en elle dans un mouvement incontrôlable, la bouche ouverte, le souffle rauque et un mot sur les lèvres, répété inlassablement : « Albert…». Elle sentait la jouissance venir quand soudain…_

_-Quel spectacle, Excella. _

_-Ah ! _

_Elle se redressa sur son lit, en sursaut. Wesker se tenait devant l'encadrement de la porte. La vue de son fantasme l'acheva et elle ne put retenir le cri et les soubresauts de son corps lorsqu'elle jouit. _

_-Eh bien…quelle humaine répugnante. _

_Wesker glissa son doigt sur les draps, observant la cyprine translucide sur sa main. _

_-Ce-ce n'est pas.._

_Excella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ni de rougir, elle fut plaquée sur son lit en l'espace d'une demi seconde. Wesker était sur elle, la tenant fermement par le cou. _

_-Alors comme ça ma présence est insupportable pour toi au point que tu ne peux te retenir ?_

_-Albert…je…non..ce n'est pas vrai…je…ahhh ! _

_Il avait prise d'un doigt. Un seul enfoncé dans son intimité, au plus profond d'elle-même. _

_-Ton corps est chaud pourtant et tu sembles plus ouverte que ce tu dis. Tu es toute mouillée, acheva t-il, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres._

_Il glissa un autre doigt en Excella. Ils bougeaient en elle, comme aurait pu bouger les spores d'Uroboros. Elle haletait, elle résistait à Wesker dans cette atmosphère chargée de violentes pulsions sexuelles. Elle résistait au nom de son honneur._

_-Que veux tu, Excella ? murmura t-il d'une voix puissante et hautaine à l'oreille de la Gionne en glissant un troisième doigt._

_-Ah…haa….Albert…je…je ne peux pas plus…_

_-Tu ne peux pas plus ? Tss tss tss….mauvaise fille. N'oublie pas qui je suis. Dis-le._

_-Tu es… Albert Wesker, répondit t'elle la voix secouée de sanglots._

_-Et je suis, il accentua la pression autour de la gorge de l'italienne, ton maître._

_La barrière céda._

_Tu n'es que désir._

_Elle l'implora, le supplia pendant de longues minutes, des larmes coulant sur son visage par cascades. Qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle en avait besoin, qu'elle allait mourir si il ne la prenait pas. Qu'elle voulait sentir sa puissance jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles, qu'elle était prête à tout, qu'elle serait sa chienne, son objet, qu'elle lui appartiendrait. Aveuglée par le plaisir que lui procurait les doigts de Wesker et l'amour à sens unique qui la possédait, elle en perdait sa dignité. Elle oubliait jusqu'au fait qu'elle était Excella Gionne, celle pour qui les hommes se battaient. Lorsqu'enfin, il l'introduisit en elle, elle plongea dans un océan de luxure. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était bien plus intense que ce qu'elle avait put connaître jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque chose avait cédé. Wesker semblait connaître chaque parcelle d'elle, sachant où se glisser, où lécher, où la pénétrer de sa puissance. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque coup de rein, elle se détruisait de l'intérieur et que chaque cellule de son corps se reconstruisait dans un tourbillon d'extase inhumaine. _

_Il l'a prise pendant des heures. Tantôt cassant, défonçant la fleur fragile de la Gionne, pour le simple plaisir de la voir pleurer, jusqu'à la faire saigner, puis calme, ralentissant pour qu'elle se remette. Ce soir là semblait être la première d'Excella, comme si pour Wesker, elle avait retrouvé sa virginité. Il a entravé ses mains, a joué avec elle, a jouit de son objet. Elle est l'animal soumis, il est le prédateur. Il a ensuite écarté les fesses fermes et lisses de l'italienne, elle n'a pas compris tout de suite. Il l'a pénétrée avec violence, ricanant à chaque cri de sa victime, lui déchirant les parois internes. Ses mains se levaient parfois, giflant le sexe, le cul, les seins et le visage de celle qu'il prenait. Se levaient, et retombaient avec brutalité._

_Les coups arrêtaient de pleuvoir parfois, et il la rassurait comme on rassure une chienne apeurée, lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes de sa voix chaude, rauque et puissante, puis la frappait de nouveau toujours plus violemment. Oubliant toute dignité, elle léchait les mains et les attributs de son bourreau, craintive, soumise à lui. Elle le supplia pour qu'il vienne en elle. Pour le sentir au plus profond de ses entrailles, elle voulait sa semence, elle le voulait lui. _

_« Si je dois souffrir pour qu'il me prenne entièrement, qu'il en soit ainsi, ce n'est rien à coté de tout ce qu'il m'offre. »_

_Et la jouissance marqua sa mort. On ne se relève pas intacte après avoir eu le mal en soi, le mal qui l'avait conduite aux frontières de son âme, du plaisir et de l'enfer de la luxure._

« Albert…pourquoi… »

Oui pourquoi ? N'ai-je pas tout fait ? Dis le moi, je t'en supplie. Ahhh ! Et cette douleur ! Nooon ! Par pitié j'ai si mal…

« …pourquoi...je j'ai tant…donné…j'ai tant fait ! »

Je me suis offerte, damnée, je suis devenue tienne entièrement, je n'ai existé que pour toi. Wesker ! Albert…ne me laisse pas…

_Elle retient ses larmes, elle a mal d'une douleur surhumaine, et son cœur se fend en pensant qu'elle doit quitter Wesker._

« Désolé Excella. Il semblerait qu'Uroboros ne t'accepte pas. Cependant j'ai apprécié tes services… »

Apprécié ?

_Il n'y a que ce mot qu'elle retient. Les marques sous sa robe la lancent terriblement. Un long filet de cyprine glisse entre ses cuisses en pensant à ce qu'il lui a fait la première nuit. Leur première nuit. Au seuil de sa mort, elle est excitée._

Wesker…merci, merci mon maître, mon aimé, je suis tienne pour toujours, je suis ton pantin, ta putain, ta chose et ton objet. Oh merci de ta gratitude…merci de penser à moi…

_Elle pleurerait de reconnaissance si elle ne devait pas se retenir de pleurer de douleur devant Chris et Sheva. Elle représente son maître, celui qui l'a prise, détruite et possédée, pour qui elle a tout accompli. Elle veut qu'il soit fier d'elle, qu'elle ne montre pas ses faiblesses face à ces deux humains méprisables._

« …J'ai une dernière tache pour toi. »

_Ca y est, elle le sait. Elle sent sa conscience humaine succomber face au virus. Une dernière tache…oui. Elle la fera pour le plaisir de son maître._

Je t'aime Albert Wesker. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir aimé. Je serai avec toi, je le sais. Je serai dans les spores d'Uroboros qui t'accompagneront.

_Pendant quelques secondes, elle repense à lui. A partir de cette nuit là, elle est devenue sa chienne. Elle a rampé en robe de soie blanche à ses pieds, un collier au cou, elle l'a remercié à chaque coup qu'il lui a infligé…croyait-elle vraiment ne pas se brûler les ailes en s'approchant si fort du mal ?_

Je t'aime.

_Croyait elle qu'elle qu'il puisse l'aimer pauvre conne ?_

Je t'aime.

_Elle se savait utilisée, à l'instant même où elle jouissait devant lui, elle était perdue, perdue par l'amour au nom de qui elle à renoncé à tout._

Je t'aime.

_Fin d'Excella Gionne._

_Elle ne fut qu'un pion de plus dont l'existence fut dictée par Albert Wesker. _

Fin.

Voilaaa ! Fin ^^ Review ? =)

Excella est un personnage que j'adore et que je déteste à la fois…bizarre.

(Trop proche du sex appeal Wesker grrr…)


End file.
